Advertising in a digital world includes transmission of all kinds of advertising media to remote locations and to devices of varying technical capabilities. Selecting advertisements to be transmitted to such a wide variety of devices at various locations can be difficult.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.